Bow Tie
by Sacred3
Summary: In the 1920's Merlin arrives at The Green Knight Bar to pick up a drunk Arthur only to meet an alluring, independent flapper named Morgana with lipstick red as his car. Mergana oneshot inspired by The Lady magazine photo shoot. NOW a multi-chap.
1. Bow Tie

_Inspired by the upcoming photo shoot of Colin and Katie and Angel's upcoming show. Also just to mention I do not advocate smoking in any form. Umm I'm not sure if this is a T rating or M rating. But I don't think it's too explicit...I hope. Please tell me if I need to the change rating._

* * *

><p><strong>Bow Tie<strong>

Merlin stepped out of his red car with ease and removed his scarlet driving jacket, revealing his three piece suit of midnight black and a silk bow tie done up neatly around his neck.

He smoothly tipped the chalet driver, sliding a few notes into his breast pocket as he passed him the car keys and made his way to the hotel bar, The Green Knight. The doorman swung open the gold framed doors and gave Merlin a nod. He was a regular to the joint. He quickly manoeuvred his way around patrons, making his way to the upper floor where The Green Knight was located.

The Green Knight was relatively empty tonight. Usually it would be filled with a buzz of thirty separate conversations from the upper class clients who would stay at the hotel. But tonight it consisted with roughly about twenty odd attendees and the jazz band playing soft tunes on the stage. All were still dressed in their best finery of clean cut suits and elegant dresses. The women had their make up and hair all done up hoping to find someone for the night, while the men made sure their wallets and cigarettes were diminished by the end of it. Nevertheless the constant haze of tobacco smoke wafted around the room even with fewer patrons tonight.

Merlin craned his neck around and saw a familiar crown of blond hair by the bar (by that meaning his head was in the bar table). He headed towards bar and sat down on a stool next to the blond man.

"Hello Arthur," he greeted.

Arthur turned his head around and saw a blurry figure of black for a few seconds. After a moment his eyes finally readjusted themselves and saw his friend Merlin. He frowned. What was he doing here?

"Leave me alone Merlin," drawled Arthur and tried to wave him away.

Merlin took one quick glance at his friend and could see he was in a bad way. His jacket wasn't on and was lying on the floor beside him, his tie was undone, it laid hanging around his neck and his white shirt was stained in several places by what looked like wine and some other substance. It was unbuttoned, untucked and completely wrinkled. And the piece de resistance was that he had stubble forming on his face.

"How long have you been here Arthur?" asked Merlin.

Arthur mumbled something into the table which sounded something like 'go away Merlin'.

"Hmm judging by the amount of stubble on your chin, I guess two or three days," continued Merlin with mock thinking expression.

Before Merlin could continue he heard several heavy footsteps coming from the serving side of the bar and looked up from Arthur only to see a smiling bartender with brown wavy hair and beard. He wore a plain bartender's uniform complete with black apron and bow tie too.

"Hi Merlin, I see that you came to pick up Arthur who was left to his own devices of two days filled with drinking and moping around," said Gwaine as he poured Merlin's usual, a malt whisky.

"Thanks," replied Merlin as he picked up the glass and raised it to toast his friend and owner of the bar. He took a quick swig of the amber liquid, enjoying the burning sensation that ran down his throat.

"No problem." Gwaine picked up a tumbler and began polishing it. "So you know why he's like this?"

"I wouldn't have a clue. Haven't heard from him for about a week until you called up telling me he has been drinking for two days and nights straight. But thanks for that." Merlin finished his drink and placed the glass back on the bar.

"You know I'm still here you two," growled Arthur into the table. He turned the stool around and propped his elbows onto the bar and pushed himself up. He wobbled for a moment in which Merlin and Gwaine were prepared to catch him if he fell, but he didn't.

"So are you out of your drunken daze yet?" inquired Merlin.

Arthur didn't answer instead he used his foot to pick up his jacket from the floor and grab a cigarette from the inner pocket. He placed it in his mouth and lit with a lighter that was in the pocket too. He took one big drag and exhaled the smoke, watching it drift toward the ceiling.

"Am now."

"I see... and just to mention that stuff is disgusting. It's a dirty habit," commented Merlin.

"Hmmm what are you? My mother?" retorted Arthur as he took another drag. "Everyone does it."

"Probably am if I have to collect you from a bar after you spend two nights binging."

By this stage Gwaine had wandered off to serve more guests as he saw that the two of then seemed to be alright.

Merlin propped one elbow onto the bar table and leaned his head onto his open palm. "So why were you here for two nights and days?"

Arthur looked at him with his blue, bloodshot eyes surrounded by dark circles from the sleepless nights. "Wanted to get away," he answered simply.

"From what?"

"This Vivian girl, that is daughter of Olaf. She won't leave me alone and father's pressuring me to actually go out with her," he drawled.

"Olaf, as in the owner of Star News?"

Arthur nodded, making him look like he was about to fall asleep. "That's the one. Father thinks we could make a _diplomatic_ alliance. Joining Camelot's Herald and Star News would mean our respective newspaper companies would essentially control all the information in the country."

"And that makes you drink yourself stupid for forty-eight hours? But isn't she the pretty blonde one? I thought that was your type?" questioned Merlin.

He rolled his eyes, "Maybe, if she wasn't such a flapper. I mean flappers are nice but she spends all her time out and doing god knows what and she still remains miraculously an airhead. Furthermore her father disapproves, so there is no point in the first place."

"Counter productive it appears. But I thought flappers were like bold, intelligent women?"

"That's what they are meant to be, but she isn't. Why can't I just find a nice girl who can hold five minutes of intelligent conversation with me and cook?"

Just before Merlin could answer with a smart ass comment, the man in the jazz band playing the saxophone stopped and spoke into the microphone, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen."

None of the patrons were paying attention except for a few which included Arthur and Merlin.

"I would like to introduce Guinevere Leondegrance our local jazz singer."

A beautiful, mocha skinned woman stepped out from the small stage and into the centre, where the light haloed her still curvaceous figure which was meant to be hidden by the straight cut purple dress. More people were paying attention now. Some male attendees even wolf whistled.

She ignored them and smiled gently. "Evening everyone," she spoke softly into the microphone, "My name is Guinevere Leondegrance but you can call me Gwen. I will sing for you tonight and hope you will enjoy it.

After that she inhaled and sang into the microphone loud and clearly. It was very different from her speaking voice. It was full of grace and confidence, the words weaving a spell and enrapturing her audience.

When she finished her first song Arthur motioned with his hand for Gwaine to come over.

"What can I get you boys now?" he grinned.

"A date with Guinevere Leondegrance," replied Arthur.

Merlin nearly spat out his whisky that was just refilled.

"Not sure about that one Pendragon. She's a reserved one that girl."

"I think I'll decide for myself when I speak with her. C'mon Merlin let's get a better seat closer to the stage."

"Nahh I think I'll stay here. Last time I joined you to pick up girls it nearly ended in disaster."

Arthur made a face, "That Merlin is because you have no skills in charming the ladies." He patted his friend on the back as he went for the closest seat near the stage, leaving Merlin alone with his jacket.

**/\/\**

Soon as Arthur left, a person quickly took his seat and ordered a glass of gin. Merlin could tell it was a woman because of the feminine voice, but he paid it no mind.

That is until they patted him on the shoulder and asked, "Do you have a lighter with you? I'm dying for a smoke."

Merlin was about to reply no but he remembered that he had Arthur's jacket, so he dug into the pockets and retrieved the lighter. He turned around and saw the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. She had her raven, black hair that was short and wavy (the new fashion fad that seemed to be going around) with a white hair ornament clipped in. Her skin was a silken ivory tone and her eyes were emerald green that were heavily outlined in an exotic manner with eyeliner and mascara. To top it off her lips were painted bright red. Overall it made her a very attractive and alluring woman.

"Actually, I do in fact," he managed to say.

She didn't reply since her cigarette attached to her intricate cigarette holder was already in her mouth. She leaned her head down, pointing the cigarette towards him as if expecting him to light it. To which Merlin went along with and lit the end of her cigarette.

The tip flared an amber orange. She inhaled, closing her eyes gently. Then with her delicate fingers held the the holder in a light grip and removed it, exhaling the smoke like a fine zephyr.

Merlin watched all of this intently whilst returning the lighter back into Arthur's jacket.

She opened her eyes, once again revealing her green eyes. "Thanks," she smiled and showing off her pearly, white teeth.

"No problems. It was my pleasure..."

"Morgana. Morgana Pendragon," she finished.

For the second time that night Merlin nearly spat out a gulp of his drink. He quickly swallowed it and sputtered out, "Pe-Pendragon?"

Gwaine came back with with a glass of gin and placed it in front of her, smiling with his most charming grin.

Morgana smiled meekly back but essentially ignored the rogue looking bartender. She picked up the glass, making the hanging white strings and black collar beading of her geometrically patterned dress jingle and took a large gulp out it. Nearly draining all the alcohol.

Merlin's eyes nearly bulged out. He had never seen a woman down such strong alcohol so voraciously.

"Yeah Pendragon. What's it to you...?" she eyed him inquisitively.

Merlin gulped, this woman was not only gorgeously beautiful but also very intimidating. "Merlin, Merlin Emrys."

Morgana almost smirked at the lanky man in front of her. He wasn't too bad to look at though. Thick, black hair, pale skin, ears that were a tad too big for his head but those were easily compensated with his azure eyes that were blue as sapphires.

"So what if I am a Pendragon Mr. Emrys?" She took another drag from her cigarette, waiting for his reply.

"Don't call me Mr. Emrys. It makes me sound old. Please call me Merlin. But you wouldn't be related to Arthur Pendragon by any chance would you Miss. Pendragon?"

Her eyes widened ever so slightly. "Don't call me Miss. Pendragon then and call me Morgana," she smiled wickedly and then continued with, "Ohh I know him. That bastard is my half-brother," she replied bluntly. She finished off her gin and placed the glass down. The edge of the glass was stained red from her lipstick, a perfect imprint of her full, sensual lips.

Merlin's eyes clearly widened with surprise. Arthur never mentioned anything about a half-sister. "Ohh I didn't know-"

"He had a half-sister," she cut him off, "Guess he never mentioned me then," and waved for a refill. Only this time she wasn't served by Gwaine but some other bartender.

"No, no he didn't."

"Didn't expect him too. Probably too scared to mention my name in front of Uther, who probably have a fit if he heard it. Though really I'm the bastard and he is the pretty boy everybody loves. But how do you know him Mr. Em- I mean Merlin," the name rolling of her tongue with ease.

"I work with him at Camelot Herald. Pfft pretty boy? Doesn't look like much of a pretty boy now," he gestured to a still very dishevelled Arthur in a seat at the front stage.

Morgana looked over Merlin's shoulder and saw her messy looking brother clapping and smiling for another song the pretty singer just finished.

She laughed at the unusual sight. Arthur was all unkempt yet he seemed perfectly content, a very peculiar thing for him to do. "Ohh I see. So what kept him looking like a newspaper boy for the past few days?" she asked.

Merlin listened to her melodic laugh and then quickly brought himself to reality when she asked him the question. "Apparently some marriage with Vivian of Star News Uther's pressuring him into."

She laughed again, "Ohhohoho, poor Arthur. I would do the same too if were to forced to marry that little bitch."

"I suppose." Merlin was unsure how to react to Morgana's way of talking. He was usually accustomed to talking with more dainty and gentle women like Freya or even his mother. But Morgana on the other hand spoke with her mind. It was blunt with straight forward honesty.

"So is there any reason why Uther would have a fit if Arthur ever mentioned you in front of him? I've known the guy for quite a few years and never heard of you Miss Pendragon."

"Morgana, please Merlin," she requested. "Ohh I did something along the lines of run away and apparently disgraced the Pendragon name in a way. But I don't really care. The old man should get with the times."

"Disgraced the Pendragon name?"

"Yes, something like that. Same problem as Arthur actually. Except for I dealt with it but running away on my wedding day and leaving my future husband at the altar." She took another breath from her cigarette and exhaled the scented smoke. It was the expensive kind, the type that was was flavoured to hide the normal tobacco scent.

"I see." Merlin really had no clue how to talk this alluring and very independent woman.

"Well, my apparent would be husband, was ten years older than me and was no fun what so ever. So I ran away to the States and made myself a living there as a fashion designer. Uther tried so hard to make me come back, saying that I wouldn't be able to look after myself. Really I think he didn't want to disappoint my _fiance_," she sneered the last word with distaste. "In the end I think he gave up and disowned me. Probably to ashamed of having a bastard daughter like me. But as you can see I'm perfectly capable looking after myself."

"You obviously are doing well. But if you are so content, why return to little old London?"

Morgana looked directly at Merlin, her green eyes piercing his blue ones and said, "Thought I should settle down now."

Merlin was trying not to falter under her penetrating gaze but it was so close to failing when she said that. Did it suddenly feel hotter in the room? Maybe he should take off his jacket.

"What's wrong with the men in the States then?" he managed to say after a moment.

She looked at the tall, lanky man next her and observed his cheeks become a little more pink and ears steadily going red and definitely didn't appear to be caused by the alcohol noted Morgana. Nonetheless, she found it amusing.

"I don't know. Just don't like them. I mean, I'm nearly twenty-four and all of my friends are married with little ones. While I seem to be the ugly duckling in the group with no man with me."

"You're not ugly, you're quite beautiful really," stated Merlin as it slipped out of his mouth.

Morgana blushed immediately at the compliment and watched Merlin's face become even more red, probably even competing with her lipstick if that were possible.

Obviously the compliment, genuine as it was, was not meant to be actually said.

"Well thank you Merlin," she smiled brightly at the charming man next to her.

"You're welcome," he grinned as he played with the tumbler in front of him. Why was he becoming so much bolder now? Damn whisky!

"So Merlin, tell me a little about yourself since you seem to know my life story now."

Merlin stopped playing with the glass. "My life isn't as eventful as yours I'm sorry to say."

"That's a good thing then. Stability is nice. But go on, you owe me Mr. Emrys," she teased, her mouth curving upwards.

"Merlin please," he reminded, "Well I grew up in a country town. It was only my mother and I since my Father died in the Great War."

"I sorry to hear that," said Morgana apologetically.

"It's ok. He died for our country and as a hero, " he said solemnly and then continued, "When I was sixteen my mother sent me to London to live with her brother, my Uncle Gaius, saying I was destined for greater things instead of being stuck in a little, old, rural town."

"So I suppose that's how you met dear old Arthur?"

"Yeah something like that. Finished my schooling, went to Cambridge University."

"So you're one of those intellectual types?" interrupted Morgana.

"You can say that, but I don't really feel like one most of the time. And definitely not in Arthur's eyes at least. But anyway I managed to find a job as Arthur's personal assistant at the Camelot Herald."

Morgana snorted in a very unlady-like manner, but was completely unashamed of it, "Well that's very unusual for a man to have a male assistant. I bet there were all sorts of rumours going around."

Merlin laughed, a sense of nostalgia came over him. His first few weeks as Arthur's assistant was a nightmare. "Only too true, but apparently he kept having flings with his all previous female assistants and Uther hired me to be his new one in order to dissuade the prat from such _uncomely ways_. Or so he said to me."

She laughed heartily. It was so Uther-like to think of such an idea. "I bet he was a prat indeed."

"Prat with a capital P. I was treated like a slave for the first couple of weeks but when I saved him from public humiliation it lessened...somewhat. Still a slave though, but I'm the one pretty much editing all the papers and running the company when he can't be bothered. And the pay ain't so bad."

"That's good then. Hey, why don't we head for the balcony for some fresh air? It's getting a little stuffy in here don't you think?" suggested Morgana as she finished her cigarette and placed the expensive looking holder back into her purse.

"Sure," agreed Merlin. He collected Arthur's jacket and swung it over his shoulder. While his other arm presented itself to Morgana.

Morgana lips formed a wide smile as she looped her arm through his as they head for the balcony. On their way they past the cloak room and gave the attendant Arthur's jacket to look after. **  
><strong>

**/\/\**

When the reached the balcony they realised it was blocked off for repairs.

"Any ideas Miss. Pendragon?" asked Merlin as the two of them stood in front of the repair boundary.

"Please Merlin, Morgana is alright. No need to be formal if I must remind you."

"Sorry Morgana, my mother made sure I was raised with good manners when talking to ladies," he said mildly.

"She must be a fine woman then."

"She is indeed."

Then an idea struck Morgana."Do you play pocket billiards?"

"As in pool billiards?"

"Yes, I must have been in the States far too long to get the names mixed."

"Sure, I think of myself a decent shot at the game."

"Then it's perfect then. We'll play a game in the billiards room to pass the time."

Morgana looped her arm with Merlin's and lead him to the billiards room. It was dimly lit and empty. Which was uncommon but since the rest of the joint was, it shouldn't have been unexpected.

Morgana closed the door in hope that this room would stay smoke free for the time being and set up the table. She then passed Merlin a cue stick as she collected her own.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I suppose it's ladies first," suggested Merlin.

"Really? If so, don't go easy on me," she smirked.

"I don't plan too."

Morgana bent down, the beads on her dress jingling again and hit the white billiard ball into the triangle of billiards, causing them to go scatter across the table.

"Your turn." Morgana took a step back from the table.

Merlin quickly analysed the billiard balls and went for the easiest one. He tapped the ball and it potted itself easily. He looked at Morgana with a small smile to which she raised an eyebrow quizzically. She too did the same and her ball went into the hole.

It went on like that for a while. The shots steadily became more difficult but they remained mostly silent during that time, neither wanting to lose the game. That is until Merlin managed to do a combination shot and getting three of his billiard balls potted. He grinned at Morgana triumphantly since he had only one more billiard to go before the black one.

"Show off," she commented and then smiled wickedly. Placing her singular ball in the pot.

"Not showing off, just planning to win. I said I wouldn't go easy on you remember?"

"That I do."

Merlin analysed carefully how to play the ball. When he decided the method he took off his suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves up so he friction of his shirt would not mess up his aim, if his arm were to accidentally make contact with the table. He put his eye down to the billiard level to get a better. But sadly... or maybe not so sadly Morgana lowered herself down too on the other side of the table to see how he was going to do this shot.

Thus as a result of this he was given a rather interesting view of her cleavage just as he tapped the ball. But seeing her elegantly curved breasts made his hand-eye coordination abandon him and causing Merlin to slip and strike the ball with the side of the cue stick, making the ball go a totally different direction.

"Well that was a fail wasn't it?" she patronised, her red lips smiled teasingly. "And I thought you were going to get it. Oh well foul for you and a free shot for me."

Merlin shook his head in an attempt to clear the image. "It happens," he flustered.

Morgana's next two shots were perfect, making her even with Merlin. "Catching up to you," she cheered.

"So you would like to think," he replied as he placed his final ball in. It was only the black billiard ball to go now.

Morgana's next shot ended in a foul. Leaving Merlin two opportunities to win the game.

"Sorry Morgana, but I don't think you'll be catching up to me now."

Merlin bent down to pot the final billiard ball. He stood up and straightened himself only to not see Morgana on the opposite side of the pool table but on his side right next to him.

"Hmm I don't think I would be now," she smirked pressing her body flushed against his.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "You do know by doing this your submitting yourself for another foul."

She chuckled, "I know, but I already lost the game but I can win another one." Her hand trailed from where his belly button was to his chest, sending Merlin's nerves into a frenzy, even though his vest and shirt separated his skin from her hand.

"Re-really? And what game may that be?" he hesitantly asked, trying to ignore the single, manicured finger that was tracing circles on his chest. The place where only his shirt was the barrier.

"Ohh I think you know what game that may be Mr. Emrys."

"Oh really? Prove it to me Miss. Pendragon," he asked huskily and smiled in a very roguish way. Dear god, was this woman placed here on Earth to to tease him to death?

"I plan to, because I have caught up to your lips."

With that last word Morgana captured Merlin's lips. Pressing her soft, red stained lips against his. The feeling was an explosion of sensory overload.

Morgana pressed herself closer to Merlin and wrapped her arms tight around his neck. Enjoying the sensation of skin on skin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifting her up while their mouths were still locked. She wrapped her bare legs around his waist and ran her hand through his surprisingly thick and coarse hair, dragging her nails through his scalp. Merlin hoisted her up onto the pool and pressed himself onto her, one hand running through her silken locks which revealed to be a lot longer than the wavy bob and removing the white ornament.

Morgana managed to get her tongue into his mouth and made these soft, sensual moans from the pleasure his tongue gave to hers. It was was driving him mad. He managed to free one of his hands and trailed it up her bare leg and onto her thigh. Morgana arched her body in response, hoping to receive more contact. She untangled a hand from his hair and quickly removed his bow tie and casually throwing it to the side. Merlin realised what she was doing and he tried to unbutton his vest, but he was pretty hopeless at it. Frankly, Morgana appeared to not to be and made quick work with his vest and shirt buttons. Her hands explored his toned chest (which was surprising for his lanky figure), feeling every pane of muscle, every strand of hair and leaving tendrils of fire across him.

They managed to separate the mouths for an instant but Merlin reconnected them, gently dragging his lips across her lower lip, teasing her as his hands ran up her dress and onto her belly and beyond. His lips made their way onto her collar bone, his tongue licking it.

From that single touch Morgana elicited, "Merlin!" into his thick hair

He continued kissing her, leaving feathery touches on her neck and daring to go lower murmuring her name as she tried to bring them even closer. Her dress was restricting the contact the both wanted. Morgana squirmed a bit, trying to wriggle out of her dress. Merlin soon realised what she was doing and tried to help her, brushing his finger tips across her ivory skin making him feel even more aroused if that were even possible.

Just as the nearly managed to get her dress off, the door creaked open and a cleaner entered the room. The pair quickly froze and tried to separate themselves as they saw the cleaner. The cleaner looked up from their broom and saw a nearly half naked couple making out, and perhaps more on the pool table. She yelped and made a hasty exit from the room.

Merlin and Morgana regained their senses and separated. Morgana pulling her dress back on and Merlin buttoning his shirt and vest back together.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Merlin apologised, "I should really get going." He grabbed his jacket and made his way out of the room too, before Morgana could say anything. **  
><strong>

**/\/\**

Merlin walked to The Green Knight while trying to straighten his suit up and smooth out his hair. He was still processing what had happened moments ago. What had just happened? Ok, he met a gorgeous woman named Morgana at the bar who claimed to be Arthur's half-sister. Huh? For all he knew that could have been a total lie. Arrggh! The whisky must have addled his brains. Then they shared their apparent life stories, played pool and nearly had sex on the pool table if it weren't for the cleaner!

What was wrong with him? He wasn't this type of man. But then he remembered her touches and kisses...how they set feelings of passion through his veins. He shivered at the thought.

Merlin would have still been thinking about his encounter with the alluring woman if he didn't bump into a person at the front of the cloak room.

"Ahh Merlin! Where have you been?" exclaimed Arthur, who was no longer in a drunken stupor and was wearing his jacket.

Before Merlin could reply he realised that Arthur was joined by the mocha skinned beauty who was singing in the bar. Arthur's arm was wrapped possessively around her waist too, he noted.

"Ohh yes, Guinevere this is Merlin Emrys and Merlin this is Guinevere Leondegrance. You know, the absolutely talented and beautiful singer at the bar," he continued.

"Hello Mr. Emrys, nice to meet you," she greeted meekly.

"Merlin, please. Pleasure to meet you too Miss. Leondegrance."

"Gwen please then. Though Arthur here insist on calling me Guinevere."

Merlin laughed much to Arthur's distaste, "This one is a bit of a clotpole, thinking hurts his brains I believe."

Gwen giggled, raising her hand to cover her mouth. She was indeed a dainty and reserved lady. A very accurate description from Gwaine.

"So Merlin what's with all the red on your mouth?" asked Arthur trying to direct the conversation away from insulting him.

"Huh?" Merlin rubbed his mouth and looked at his hand, it was stained with red lipstick.

"Umm nothing," he answered, "Did you know Arthur that-"

"Nothing aye? So where's your bow tie too?" he waggled his brows and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

Merlin's hand reached for his collar and felt nothing. He realised that he left his bow tie in the billiards room.

"Hey Arthur!" called out the familiar and melodic voice.

Arthur's eyes widened and and jaw dropped. "Morgana?"

Merlin turned around and saw Morgana walking towards them. She looked perfectly neat and orderly. Her make up wasn't smudged, her red lipstick was perfect and eyeliner, exotic as ever. Everything was in place, as if nothing happened only minutes ago.

The two rushed at each other and hugged. She was telling the truth after all. Leaving Merlin shocked and Gwen wary about the new woman.

Arthur brought Morgana over to them and introduced her, "Merlin, Gwen this is my dear half-sister Morgana Pendragon. She has been currently living in the States until now, so that's why I haven't mentioned her," he said, though the last part directly to Merlin. "So Morgana, why are you here in London instead of New York? Did Father accept you back?"

"Hah! As if Arthur. Actually I'm looking for a husband," she laughed, her eyes glittering.

"That's quite a quest," commented Gwen, now relaxed around Morgana.

"It is indeed. Oh Merlin, here you forgot your bow tie in the billiards room." She opened her purse and retrieved his black, silk bow tie and gave it to him.

Merlin picked it from her hands, touching it incidentally and sending a spark of electricity between the two.

Morgana looked at him with knowing eyes and smiled wickedly at him, "Don't forget your things next time ok."

Arthur and Gwen looked at the brief exchange between Merlin and Morgana. Even with a brain like Arthur's, he could put two and two together and deduct what had occurred. He looked at Merlin with a furious expression, "Next time? MERLIN! What have you been doing with my sister?"

Merlin took one glance at Arthur's angry face and bolted, running for exit of the hotel. He felt a delicate hand latch onto his wrist. He turned his head and saw Morgana running with him, her face pulled into an expression of glee.

"I'll remember to collect all my things next time," he gasped while he pushed the hotel door open before the doorman reacted and called for his car.

In less that thirty seconds his red car, the same shade of red as Morgana's lipstick, arrived right in front of him. Merlin looked behind him to see Arthur still weaving through the people and Gwen walking in a more dignified way. He generously tipped the chalet driver and hopped into his car. The passenger door swung open and Morgana got into the seat and slammed the door.

She grinned at him and said, "But I quite like your bow tie."

This was met with a grin of his own, "You can have it if you want."

"I like it more if it was on you."

"You can have it that way then."

Merlin revved the engine of his car and sped out of the hotel driveway with Morgana laughing by his side.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em> _Hmmm, I liked doing this era, was quite amusing to type up and visualise (though the making out part honestly sounds like a load of waffle to me, I'm honestly no good at it). I must admit that I think I ended up dragging it for a bit. Constructive criticism would be good for that. Hope you enjoyed it though. Please leave a review if you did._

_Edit:I re-read this story and OMG I found so many errors. Edited them and a few bits but the story remains the same. Please tell me if you spot any more. ~23/03  
><em>


	2. Scarf

_And here we are dear readers. After some reviews that appear to be nudging me to continue this ficlet, I'm finally doing it. It's only going to be a three parter. So not very long and with even shorter chapters. It's ridiculously self-indulgent, and IMHO plot-less, thus goes against all my morals. So, if you like it as the original one shot feel free to stop reading. If you don't like smut, read to the end of the flash back and a bit, then skip to the next chapter. If you like smut (I would like to believe it's not dirty smut too), then please continue. Also I may have told some of you guys I saw this in a Crime Noir direction, something like that may come in the future. End of my rant and enjoy._

**Scarf**

"Holy fuck!" screamed out Merlin, his knuckles were going bone white as he gripped the underside of the passenger seat.

Morgana laughed, it sounded so carefree and full of life. Her bob fluttered in the wind just as the sky blue, cashmere scarf wrapped around her elegant neck skimmed the air like a river flow. She took a ninety degree turn at a 130 kilometres an hour and was enjoying the adrenaline rush. Morgana managed a brief glance at the neatly dressed man in the passenger seat. His hair was ruffling in the wind and his blue eyes were wide with shock. But then who expected Morgana Pendragon to be a fast and furious driver?

_A few hours earlier..._

"_Hahahaha. Did you see Arthur's face? He looked absolutely furious yet hilarious at the same," guffawed out Morgana in a very un-lady like manner as she clutched her sides. She was beginning to feel the stitches from laughing so hard._

"_He looked murderous," commented Merlin, his eyes smiling in a mischievous way. He knew that he was a dead man in Arthur's eyes from now on. Arthur's reaction was something one simply cannot miss._

_Merlin changed the gears of his car and with his other hand gently turned the steering wheel into another street. He wasn't sure where exactly where he was driving to, but his hands seem to know where they were going._

_After some many more minutes of random driving at a leisurely place Morgana had finally managed to calm down, though the consequences of her outburst were clearly seen on her face. Her eye make up was a little ruined from the tears of laughter, but besides that she looked perfect. A perfect woman with a free spirit._

"_So where are we going?" Morgana asked as she wiped a rogue tear from her eye._

"_I donno." Merlin shrugged._

"_Well that's not helpful isn't it?"_

_Merlin didn't reply. Honestly he didn't know why Morgana was still with him. Nor why she seemed so fascinated with him. He was just a random stranger she met only a few hours ago at The Green Knight. He shifted a little in his seat and felt a small lump in his trouser pocket. It was his black, silk bow tie. The infamous bow tie that landed him in the predicament he was in now. The tie Morgana seemed so very fond of._

"_So Merlin I see you like fast cars," continued Morgana, trying to fill the silence._

"_I do indeed," he answered nonchalantly. They appeared to be at square one all over again._

"_And is this an __Aston Martin Long Chassis Tourer?"_

"_Actually it's a personalised variation of the Aston Martin Chassis Tourer, it's the shorter two seater version. Only released a few months ago. Though Miss. Pendragon you appear to be quite knowledgeable with your cars," Merlin commented whilst still driving to unknown destination._

_Morgana threw her head back and laughed melodically. "I see, I see. Well I quite like my cars. I had a beau in New York who owned three Pontiacs and another two Cadillacs. His obsessions with cars must have rubbed onto me and thankfully not that much. But I do love the purr of a racing car." Morgana glided her hand across the gear box, feeling the vibration of the engine and ever so slightly pushing the hem of her dress higher up her thigh._

_Merlin saw this and cleared his throat in attempt to distract himself or Morgana. "Yes, this is a racing car. But I don't race. I just like to have a good car. What happened to that beau of yours?"_

_Morgana grinned wickedly at Merlin's direction to which he could just see in the corner of his eye. "Oh I left him. Turned out he was cheating on his wife with me. When I found out, I broke up with him and told his wife about our relationship." She laughed again, this time it had a triumphant edge to it._

_Merlin gasped at her audacity. "What did the wife do?"_

"_Did the obvious of course. Divorced him and slashed and damaged all his cars. And he couldn't do a thing since her father owned the insurance company he was with. Hah! But enough about me. What about you Merlin? How ever did you afford a car like this on an assistant's salary? I doubt Arthur pays you very much."_

_He wrinkled his nose and then replied, "It didn't initially, but I got promoted if you believe it or not. I may listed be as his personal assistant but I do a lot of editing and managing of the company when Uther and him are not around. You many even call me the de-facto editor in charge when neither are running the company."_

"_So it appears everything turned out sweetly for you," said Morgana as she rummaged through Merlin's glove box and found a blue, cashmere scarf. She picked it up and ran her fingers through it, feeling the soft, delicate threads that made the silky accessory. _

"_Yeah, I'm lucky like that."_

"_I'm sure you are Mr. Emrys. Do you think you are any luckier?" she asked, her green eyes twinkling._

_Merlin looked at her (they were now on a straight, lonely, rural road) with curious eyes. Morgana smiled as she wrapped the scarf around her neck and flicked the excess to her back._

"_I like to think so," he finished._

And that is how Merlin and Morgana ended up speeding along the English country side like mad people. Though in Merlin's honest opinion Morgana was the mad and insane one. While he liked to think of himself to be the sensible and sane one. Nevertheless, he considered himself a crazy person to allow Morgana Pendragon to drive his car in the first place. Then, to later find out she didn't even have her driving license yet.

Morgana suddenly turned the steering wheel very sharply and drove into a dirt road. Merlin held his breath, hoping he wouldn't die. Luckily, they didn't hit a tree. Morgana's driving became more tame as she plodded the Aston Martin down the dirt road until it reached a cliff side clearing where they could see the London light's in all its night time glory.

She stopped the engine and breathed out a sigh. The kind of sigh one gets after an exhilarating moment that is.

"That was amazing," she exclaimed, turning to look at Merlin whose hair was all mussed up with her lustrous eyes.

"I'm not so sure about that, but I'm glad you liked it." Merlin was looking a paler than usual and maybe even a tinge of green.

"Your car is fantastic. It drives really smoothly. I mean it even took the dirt road really well." Morgana readjusted the scarf around her neck. The the temperature was steadily dropping even during a warm spring night.

"For a person who doesn't even have their license, you sure seem to know your cars well," he repeated after the motion sickness started to fade away.

Morgana giggled, a very un-Morgana like thing to do, but it felt perfectly normal to so around this man. "I like my cars," she simply stated.

"I see. So where exactly are we? Though it does have a very beautiful view," Merlin changed the subject whilst he scratched his chin. Maybe he should shave off the beard all together instead of trimming it. It can be irritating at times.

"Just a place I use to go to when I was little." Morgana leaned back into the leather seat and propped her feet on the steering wheel as she gazed into the distance.

"With Arthur and Uther?" Merlin asked, trying to distract himself from her spectacular legs. Even in the dim lighting, he could see wide expanses of her creamy, white skin and her feet covered by silver high heeled shoes. He had to admit, it looked very sexy.

"No, with my mother and father."

Merlin frowned a bit but before he could question Morgana continued, "Arthur's only my half brother. Even though Uther may be my biological father my real father was Gorlois. He was the one who raised me when I was little."

"So how did you end up in the Pendragon household?" he asked in the most subtlest of ways.

"It's a complicated story," Morgana replied softly and drifted off.

Merlin could tell this was a sensitive subject and said, "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

He placed his hand on her back and began rubbing it, tracing small circles between her shoulder blades, feeling every dangling string that was attached to her dress between his fingers. Morgana in response shuffled closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, just at the crook of his neck, where it fit perfectly.

"It's alright, it was a long time ago. I'm my own woman don't you know?" she said more bravely and teasingly.

Merlin laughed, "I know. A crazy driver too."

Morgana felt the laugh vibrate through him and hum into her, it was a pleasant feeling. A warm feeling. She straightened herself and stared at him in silence. Merlin returned the look with his soft blue eyes, his lips forming a soft smile despite the teasing a moment ago.

Merlin looked at the woman in the driver's seat. She was a flapper. A bold, intelligent and determined woman. Looked graceful as swan with the fire of a tiger. However, even underneath that she was still somewhat fragile and maybe even vulnerable. But she is strong, this Morgana Pendragon.

The two of them only looked into each other's eyes for what could have been for a millenia and neither would have been able to tell the passing of time. Their gazes grew deeper, peeling layer by layer of each other's soul. They knew something was going to happen but neither wanted to break an almost sacred silence. The atmosphere was heavy with emotion, if that could be even said for they have barely known each for less than a day.

But somehow amidst the battle of wills they found their lips pressed together. Morgana's Aston Martin red lips were caught by Merlin's mouth. She could feel him tremble, in fear or anticipation she did not know. Or was herself that was trembling? Why would she?

Merlin shuffled closer to her, their lips still locked in a chaste manner. He felt like he needed her with him. He stretched over and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her comfortably. But Morgana had other ideas and moved over the gear box from her seat and nestled herself on Merlin's lap, straddling him.

He raised a single daring eyebrow, making him look simultaneously roguish and charming. Morgana replied with a smirk of her own and unwound the blue scarf on her neck and looped it around Merlin's neck, pulling him closer. She crashed her lips on his. Merlin responded equally as passionately. It was open mouthed, hot and desperate. Tongues lashed at each other, trying to obtain every morsel there was to offer.

Merlin's hands ran up the side's of Morgana's flapper dress, feeling her stunning figure. This time he managed to get her dress off without much difficulty and leaving her with only her undergarments that were of a scarlet shade, contrasting with her pearly, white skin.

"Wow," he gasped.

Morgana giggled at the comment albeit quite flattered too. Merlin could feel the giggle reverberate through him for she pressed herself flush upon his body. It made him embarrassingly aroused and Morgana knew it very well for she purposely wriggled on his lap, teasing him and tantalisingly undoing his buttons ever so slowly.

Merlin tried to stifle a moan, but it horribly failed even with him gently kissing her neck, tracing up and down where her jugular would be. This spurred Morgana on and she removed his shirt. Morgana ran her fingers delicately across his chest, tracing the planes of muscle and gliding through his hairs. She kissed him softly on the lips, enjoying how soft and inviting they were. Her hand ran through his hair, gripping onto them as she followed the line of Merlin's strong jaw to his defined cheekbones and further to his large ears, nibbling on his lobes. Morgana murmured small mews into his ears as she nibbled on them.

Suddenly she gasped. Merlin dragged his hands across her calves to her bottom, feeling them in a most sensuous way that sent tingles up her spine. She pressed her body closer to him, flushing skin on skin. His lips found their way to her mouth and he pried them open, thrusting his tongue in it. Morgana met his with her own. Merlin's fingers lightly touched her inner thighs, so close to where she needed him. But alas he decided to wander his hands away from her silky legs and up her smooth belly and to the place between shoulder blades where he undid her brasserie (he thinks what this particular undergarment was called). The small piece of clothing fell loose off her body, revealing her perfect breasts. Morgana's peachy, pink nipples were already perked with arousal.

"You're beautiful," Merlin breathed out in awe. He wasn't staring at her breasts but at her whole form, drinking in the beauty of the goddess before him as his hands rested on her hips where the lacy knickers were still in place.

"Thank you, you're not too bad yourself," she replied with a wink and in a voice so softly that if his face wasn't a few mere centimetres away from her Merlin wouldn't have been able to hear it.

She leaned in and kissed him, getting her hair caught in that trimmed beard of his. Morgana moaned in delight when she felt Merlin cup her breasts, caressing them gently and rubbing her nipples in a way that she felt like she was on the knife's edge.

Merlin managed to separate his mouth from hers again and trailed down her smooth neck and toward her collar bone where she made that odd yet pleasurable sound when he licked it again. He dared himself to go further, bravado taking him. He slid his hands to her hips and his mouth reaching her breasts. His lips were gently feeling and nibbling them, purposefully ignoring her nipples just to tease her slightly in payback to what she was doing to him.

"Please, please don't do this to me Merlin. I need you," she pleaded into his hair, but it came out muffled.

He mumbled something incomprehensible into her and wrapped his mouth on her perked nipple, nipping it. She groaned at the warm feeling suddenly embodying her. Morgana immediately dug her nails into his bare back and grinded her hips into Merlin's.

Her hands quickly made there way down to his trouser button and zipper, hastily trying to undo it. Merlin soon realised what she was doing and promptly assisted her. They freed him from his pants exposing him to the cool air, but it was nothing for he was hot and hard. Morgana grasped him and began stroking him making Merlin's hackles rise because of the pleasant sensations.

Merlin eliciting a moan of pleasure, "Ooh yes. Right there."

Merlin felt like he wasn't doing much so his fingers bypassed Morgana's knickers and delved past her already moist curls and into her, gently rubbing and tugging at her. Feeling the most softest and intimate parts of her being.

"Oh god! That feels so goood," she moaned into the night air for his head was still buried between her chest.

Morgana squirmed at his touch, bringing his fingers at the most oddest and delightful angles. She couldn't take it any more, so she let go of him and and used one hand to grab his _free _hand and brought it to her hips and the other removing (though reluctantly) from her and onto the other side of her hips. Merlin had a slightly confused expression on his face but when she placed her hands on top of his and gently pushed them down, the friction of hands on her hips causing her knickers to slide down to her knees, leaving her entirely naked in front of him.

Merlin's mouth formed a little 'o', utterly too stunned to say anything for this gorgeous creature before him.

Morgana smiled wickedly and her eyes darkened furthermore with a lusty haze. She pushed him deeper into the leather car seat, readying herself for the contact

"Are you sure?" asked Merlin as if he was second guessing just as she was about to lower herself.

Morgana quirked an eyebrow in amusement, her lips curling upwards at the question."If I wasn't I wouldn't be on top?" she replied cheekily, "And I wouldn't have driven all the way up here."

Before he could reply she brought herself on him, enveloping him.

Merlin felt like his head was going to explode with stars for he was in utter bliss. Morgana felt perfect for him, and the warmth, unbelievable. He raised his hips higher, taking him deeper into her. Morgana growled in response and kissed him, thrusting into him, sending intoxicating feelings through their nerves. Merlin rocked with Morgana, bringing them closer as their naked bodies became one. His hands were still on her hips helping her into a rhythm, steadily going faster.

"Oh god Morgana! Oh yes! Yes!" he yelled into her neck, his neck and face being fanned over with her hair.

He bucked hard, increased his thrusts causing Morgana to scream (much to Merlin's enjoyment). "Merlin please! ...Faster! Faster!"

They were teetering at the edge so close but not yet there.

"Ahh Morgana!" he called out reaching his climax with the last thrust. He thought he actually saw stars, maybe he did for it was night or they were Morgana's glittering eyes which fluttered closed as she reached her peak.

"_Mer,-_lin!" she gasped and shuddered on top of him, fusing the beads of sweat on their naked bodies together.

She pressed hard onto him, resting her head on the crook of his neck again, listening to his shallow pants of breath. Merlin rested his slick, wet head on her shoulder, feeling the serene, silence that claimed them.

After a moment Morgana rearranged herself on his lap, snuggling closer to him. Merlin reached for his blue scarf as it was the only thing he could reach and attempted to cover her, but ultimately he wrapped his strong arms around her frame, keeping her close to him. Soon the pair fell asleep in each others arms in a red Aston Martin overlooking the London lights.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>

_I can't believe I typed this up...and I feel naughty. My first time at smut (and it sounds ridiculous to me). Should I do something like this again? Yay or Nay? One more chapter to go._


	3. Gloves

_This is the last chapter. Hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I liked entertaining your reading tastes. Mergana fluff alert!_

**Gloves**

Snow gently drifted from the sky, dusting the naked trees and barren ground with white. Winter had come early this year and was currently giving London its famous wintry atmosphere.

This however, did not stop Merlin and Morgana from taking a morning stroll through one of London's central parks. They were walking by the edge of an lake, their shoes making loud tapping sounds on the hard ground, but it was slightly muffled by the white snow. Their breath came out like little puffs of fog, making Merlin look like his was smoking, much to his distaste and Morgana's amusement.

Due to the cold to freezing temperatures both of them wore thick and warm clothing. For Merlin it was his usual black suit with his blue scarf and a insulating, wool overcoat. He wore no gloves (since he forgot them at home) so his hands were kept deep in his coat pockets.

Morgana had a lovely layered woollen dress the draped over her figure and luxurious white overcoat. She wore a white angora knit hat that just covered her ears and revealed the curly tips of her bob and her elegant hands were kept hidden in taupe kid skin gloves.

Nevertheless both were still cold and huddled close to each other. Morgana holding onto Merlin's arm and pressing her body close as walking comfort would allow while they meandered along the path. Merlin would rather hold her hand but she wore gloves that would separate them and simply it was a rather too chilly to do so.

"Where are we going?" asked Morgana.

Merlin looked at his girlfriend and thought she looked adorable with her cold bitten nose and cheeks, they were becoming red from the icy temperatures. "Just to that bench over there."

He pointed at a bench just over a hundred metres away. It was near the edge of the lake and covered in a light dusting of snow.

"Oh I see," she replied as her eyes followed his line of sight to the lonely bench.

Morgana tightened her grip on him and they made their way to the bench.

When the pair reached the bench Merlin dusted the snow off and attempted to dry it with a handkerchief (thought this obviously failed since it still appeared damp) and offered Morgana to sit first. Morgana sat down and then Merlin did the same next to her.

She huddled close to him, enjoying the warmth he emitted. He in response to her cuddles put an arm around her figure to keep her close.

"So why are we taking such an early morning walk on such a cold day Merlin?"

"I thought it would be nice to enjoy the view and feed the ducks." Merlin took out a paper bag full of bread crumbs from one of his pockets.

Morgana looked across the lake. It wasn't frozen with ice yet but it still held an ethereal beauty of perfectly still water that reflected the morning sunrise. Just beyond the black spikes of bare trees and smog of industrial London you could just peak the orange sun rising in between the clouds that were currently giving them the dusting of snow. But they were breaking and the snow would soon cease.

"It is beautiful," she answered breathlessly, "It's not often you see the peaceful side of London."

"No, it isn't often. But that's what makes it special. Here take some bread crumbs and feed the ducks." He offered her the paper bag.

"But I see no ducks," Morgana stated, looking at the still lake.

"But there will be some soon," he smiled. Merlin retrieved some bread crumbs out of the bag and threw them into the lake, disturbing the water for it created many little ripples.

After a few seconds there were some noises coming from the nearby rushes and a few ducks flew out and onto the lake, where the crumbs were. The small, aquatic birds immediately began ducking and dipping their heads in the water, gobbling any crumbs the made its way into their bills.

"See, ducks," Merlin grinned.

Morgana grinned back, throwing out some more bread crumbs to the ducks and watched them as they frolicked in the water.

The pair continued like that until they ran out of break crumbs to throw. But they did laugh at the quacking ducks who expected more from the couple. Merlin did try his best, emptying the paper bag by putting it upside down and releasing any last crumbs. In the end there were no more and Merlin crumpled the paper bag and threw it into a nearby bin.

"That was fun, It's been a while since I last fed the ducks. I used to go with my mother in Cornwall to a pond and feed them," commented Morgana, reliving happy memories as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

"It was indeed. I have fond memories feeding the ducks too."

"But I didn't think ducks stayed around for the winter. I thought that they flew off to somewhere warmer."

"I suppose that sounds logical. But these ducks know where home is. Just like I know where mine is."

"Where might that be?" she asked curiously for he phrased it in an strange manner.

"With you," he answered simply.

Morgana was surprised by the statement, a truthful and honest statement. She looked up at Merlin with her wide, emerald eyes. He was looking at her with his own twinkling, sapphire eyes and was smiling softly.

"Have you ever heard of the saying 'the one you feed the ducks with is the one you would marry'?"

Morgana's eyes widened even further if that were possible. She was was too stunned to answer because she now knew where this would lead.

Merlin continued, ignoring her silence since he himself was becoming nervous and her silence was scaring him much as what he would do was going too.

He wriggled the arm was locked with Morgana's free and reached for a small, velvet box in his pocket, fingering it between his thumb and index finger. Merlin got off the seat and knelt down on one knee in front of Morgana, feeling the snow melting and soaking through his pants.

He held one of her glove covered hands with the two of his and said, "I've know we have only been together for only six months and that itself feels like a whirlwind. But you Morgana Pendragon are the woman I want to spend my whole entire life with. From the moment I met you I was enchanted by your beauty and intelligence. And that feeling is something I want to have for the rest of my life. I love you Morgana. So," he took a breath, steadying himself, "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Morgana looked at the man kneeling in front her. His eyes radiating love and devotion. The stability she searched for so long. "Yes I will Merlin," she replied breathlessly.

With that she threw herself off the bench and onto him, wrapping him in a embrace and kissing him passionately.

"Yes I will Merlin. I will marry you," she mumbled into his mouth.

He returned the kiss fiercely, it was so passionate that tiny pinpricks of joyful tears sprung in the corners of their eyes. Merlin managed to take off her left glove and slip on the diamond ring onto her finger. He thought he would at least show it to Morgana. But Morgana didn't care for the ring because she had Merlin.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes<em>

_Thanks for reading guys, and thank you for the lovely reviews. As for the feeding duck quote, I don't know where I heard it from, but if someone could tell me it would be greatly appreciated (and no I do not mean the urban dictionary definition). _ _Sorry that I didn't have Arthur's reaction (as many of you requested) but I have a vague sequel/companion piece idea for this but it may be differently styled. Anybody interested?_


	4. Sequel  Summer Rain

**Sequel - Summer Rain**

Well really a vague sequel to _Bow Tie _is up_. _It's called _Summer Rain_ and will follow a very different path than Bow Tie, though still quite Mergana.

_Summer Rain_

1930's London swelters in a heat wave, Morgana reminisces - Arthur's reaction when he discovers her relationship with Merlin, the marriage, the family and the Great Depression's effects on life. 

Just go on my profile and find the link there somewhere.

Cheers,

Sacred3


End file.
